


Lost

by NyxNixHiems



Series: Even death can't do us apart [1]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Angst, Character Death, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29820075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxNixHiems/pseuds/NyxNixHiems
Summary: Langit memang terlihat berawan namun tak menutup kemungkinan jika langit dengan ceria menyambut hari atau mungkin mereka menyambut seseorang yang baru saja pergi.Munakata Reisi, raja ketiga, raja biru, sedang dimakamkan.Dan Suoh Mikoto tidak dapat menerima kepergiannya begitu saja.
Relationships: Kushina Anna & Suoh Mikoto, Munakata Reishi/Suoh Mikoto
Series: Even death can't do us apart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192112
Kudos: 1





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Hai~ Ini cerita pertamaku di AO3 dan mungkin akan aku post di platform lain pula.
> 
> Kalu ada kesalahan penulisan atau kendala lain mohon dimaafkan, berhubung aku sudah lama tidak berada di fandom ini.
> 
> Sekian. Terimakasih!!.

_Takdir bergulir_

_Hati menangis_

_Tangan bergetar memeluk erat sang kekasih_

_Dengan darah menodai bajunya_

_Pandangan yang buram karena air mata_

_Tak kuat menahan sakit didada_

_Raja tak menangis mereka kata_

_Persetan tentang dirinya yang seorang raja_

_Karena hari ini ia kehilangan dunianya_

**_._ **

**_._ **

**Title : Lost**

**Genre : AU, Angst, Tragedy.**

**Warning : Genderbend, Major Character death.**

**Cr : K Project milik GoRa & GoHands**

**.**

**.**

**NyxNixHiems**

**.**

**.**

**Present**

**.**

**.**

**Lost**

**.**

**.**

Musim dingin kali ini sedikit lebih dingin dari biasanya. Salju menutupi tanah dan tumbuhan menyembunyikan warnanya, langit memang terlihat berawan namun tak menutup kemungkinan jika langit dengan ceria menyambut hari atau mungkin seseorang yang baru saja pergi. 

Munakata Reisi, raja ketiga, raja biru, sedang dimakamkan.

Mungkin saja, mungkin saja langit menyambutnya penuh suka cita, dengan warna identik sang raja walaupun didunia banyak orang yang menangisi kepergiannya. Meski begitu mereka tau jika Munakata Reisi tak ingin membuat orang yang mengenalnya menangis. 

Menjadi raja bukanlah jalan yang dipilih, tak ada satupun orang yang benar-benar memikirkan jika suatu saat mereka akan menjadi salah satu dari tujuh raja, memiliki kehidupan yang terlihat nyaman dan damai, dengan kekuatan berlimpah walau tanggung jawab dipundak terus bertambah. 

Mereka raja, tugas pastilah menjadi hal mudah untuk diatasi dengan apa yang mereka punya. 

Atau itulah yang masyarakat kira. 

Karena nyatanya menjadi raja tidak memastikan hidup nyaman tanpa ada hambatan. Yang mereka dapatkan hanyalah kesunyian, tanggung jawab, bahkan penyesalan. 

Seperti Adolf K. Weissman yang selalu sendirian. 

Seperti Munakata Reisi yang harus menanggung tanggung jawab yang besar. 

Seperti Suoh Mikoto yang menyesal akan perpisahaan. 

...

Suoh menyesali banyak hal, ia menyesal karena tak dapat menjaga Tatara, ia menyesal tidak dapat menghentikan Munakata, dan menyesal tidak dapat menghentikan raja tanpa warna. 

Ia... tidak bisa. 

Ia... tidak mampu. 

Walaupun seorang raja, nyatanya ia tak kuasa. 

Bagi Suoh Mikoto, Munakata Reisi bukan hanya sekedar rival, bukan hanya sekedar penghalang atau seseorang yang berusaha mengekang. Muna...Reisi adalah teman, sahabat, dan juga kenangan masa lalunya. 

Wanita bersurai biru tua itu sudah mengenalnya jauh sebelum ia mengenal Izumo, jauh sebelum ia mengenal Tatara. Suoh sudah menyukai mata violetnya jauh sebelum ia menyukai manik merah Anna. 

Jika seseorang bertanya arti Munakata Reisi dalam hidup Suoh Mikoto? Maka dengan sigap ia menjawab. 

**_"Sesuatu yang ku lepas dan sesali."_ **

... 

Mikoto memilik banyak penyesalan. Mulai ia menyesal karena tak dapat melindungi Tatara, menyesal karena tak dapat mengontrol auranya, menyesal karena tidak dapat memberikan keadilan dengan tangannya, dan menyesal telah melepaskan Reisi. 

Ia menyesal telah melepaskan tangannya.

Ia menyesal telah mengabaikannya.

Ia menyesal tidak mengangkat telfonnya.

Ia menyesal tidak mendengarkannya.

Ia menyesal tidak menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dengannya.

Ia menyesal tidak dapat menghentikannya. 

**Ia menyesal telah memutus tali persahabatan mereka.**

Awalnya Mikoto berpikir jika ia melindungi Reisi dengan tidak melibatkan wanita tersebut dalam permainan para raja, terlebih ia juga tak mau membuatnya khawatir. 

Hingga, Reisi mematahkan keraguan Mikoto saat ia melihat aura biru mengelilingi tubuh wanita itu, dengan manik violet yang tajam menatapnya, ekspresi yang sulit dibaca orang banyak namun mudah dipahami oleh Mikoto. 

Kecewa, penghianatan, penyesalan, dan... kelegaan?. 

Entah ia harus merasa bersyukur karena keraguannya terpatahkan atau menyesal telah melepaskan. Dia pun tak peduli. Untuk saat itu. 

_(Toh, dia tau, sedingin apapun wanita itu menatapnya, selalu ada rasa lega yang mampir dihati Reisi karena melihatnya baik-baik saja)_

Namun, saat ia melihat Reisi menatap kearahnya dengan senyum tanpa beban, tanpa penyesalan, tanpa sakit walaupun sebilah pedang merengut nyawanya bersamaan dengan sang raja tanpa warna didalam tubuhnya. 

Munakata bergumam, pelan, tak terdengar, namun terbaca dan meresap kedalam hati Mikoto saat itu juga. 

_"Jaga dirimu, Mikoto. Berbahagialah. Untukmu... dan untukku juga."_

Dan sebuah teriakan keras terdengar setelahnya. 

... 

Saat itu salju sedang turun, pepohonan hijau tertutupi olehnya, dengan lagit yang ditutupi awan tebal, tak ada matahari, tak ada langit biru, hanya ada angin dingin dan setumpuk salju. Disanalah ia bertemu dengan Reisi, manik itu menayapnya khawatir dan dengan pelan ia memohon untuknya berpikir ulang, tentang klannya, tentang dirinya sendiri, ~~tentang mereka~~. 

Namun, Mikoto terlalu termakan oleh emosinya. "Mata untuk mata," batinnya saat itu, tak tau jika beberapa jam kedepan ia akan menyesal dengan pilihannya. 

Dia sudah menyerah dalam hidup. 

Dia sudah siap untuk pergi. 

Hingga, Reisi yang saat itu melihat raja tanpa warna berniat masuk kedalam diri sang raja perak, ia langsung menghalanginya hingga dirinyalah yang menjadi korban. 

Dengan mata tertutup ia mengambil pedangnya. Ia abaikan suara panik Shiro yang dengan segera berlari kearahnya, ia abaikan suara raja tanpa warna didalam dirinya. 

"Kau berbuat sejauh ini untuk rivalmu? Kau gila!" 

"Dia bukan hanya rivalku," gumam Reisi pelan. Tak peduli jika Shiro yang ada disampingnya mendengarkan, tak peduki jika salju yang masih turun perlahan semakin tebal, tak peduli jika angin dingin menari disekelilingnya.

**_"Dia bukan hanya rivalku. Dia teman, sahabat, dan cinta pertamaku."_ **

**_"Ken o motte ken o seisu, wareraga taigi ni kumori nashi"_**

"REISI!"

'Hah... kapan terkahir kali ia memanggilku dengan nama itu,' batin Reisi sebelum membuka matanya sedikit. Sedikit saja, sedikit saja ia ingin melihat wajahnya, sebentar saja, untuk terakhir kalinya. 

"Selamat tinggal," gumamnya dan menusukan pedang yang selama ini ia bawa tepat kedadanya, kejantungnya. Ia membuka matanya saat Mikoto cukup dekat dengannya. 

**_"Jaga dirimu, Mikoto. Berbahagialah. Untukmu... dan untukku juga."_ **

Hingga akhirnya, ia tak mampu menopang tubuhnya, ia jatuh. 

Namun, Mikoto menangkapnya, memeluknya. 

Hangat. 

Setidaknya, tuk terakhir kali, ia merasakan kehangatan ini. Setidaknya, ia tak mati dengan dingin yang mengantarnya pergi. 

Setidaknya, ia dapat mendengar Mikoto memanggil namanya walau dengan tangis yang mengantar kepergiannya. 

... 

Mereka masih berduka, setidaknya untuk klan biru yang ada dibawah pimpinan Munakata secara langsung selama 3 tahun terakhir. Sedangkan Homra akan terlihat seperti biasa jika saja hubungan tiap anggota dengan lawan tanding mereka tidak begitu dekat. Setidaknya hanya kecemasan Yata dan Izumo-lah yang paling terlihat. 

Mereka tak melihat pemakamannya secara langsung, ~~ragu akan diterima dipemakaman tersebut~~ , ditampah dengan reporter yang sudah menyiarkan secara langsung hingga mereka tak perlu mengendap-endap tuk melihat sang lawan. 

"Mereka baik-baik saja," gumam Yata, entah untuk siapa kata-kata itu ia lontarkan. 

Wajah dan postur tubuh Scepter 4 mampu menipu khalayak dengan baik karena memang mereka dilatih untuk itu. Scepter 4 yang terkenal dingin, anggun dan tenang harus menjaga pandangan publik tentang mereka walau Homra yakin jika kesedihan sedang menguasai hati anggota Scepter 4 saat ini. Mereka bukan hanya kehilangan kapten mereka, raja mereka namun juga keluarga mereka. Toh, wajah sedih Scepter 4 sudah menjadi bukti nyata yang disaksikan beberapa anggota Homra saat devisi pedang menghabiskan waktu dengan minuman keras di bar tersebut. 

'Seperti air,' batin Izumo saat memikirkan Munakata dan bawahannya. Tak selamanya tenang, karena terkadang air memiliki arus dan gelombangnya sendiri. 

... 

Tak ada yang tau betapa kehilangannya Mikoto saat Reisi pergi. Tak ada yang tahu jika ia menangisi kepergian cinta pertamanya dalam diam. Tak ada yang tahu jika ia baru saja kehilangan dunianya. 

Tak ada yang tahu, kecuali Anna. 

Dan Anna memilih diam, menemani Mikoto saat ia sedang menangis sendirian, dari balik pintu kamar sang raja merah, ia duduk sambil menatap bola kaca ditangannya. 

**_"Reisi.. Mikoto tak seterang dulu lagi."_ **

...

"Mikoto!," teriak seseorang dengan surai biru gelap dan manik violet yang menatapnya kesal. Sang pemilik nama hanya mendengus dan mencubit pipi teman masa kecilnya sambil merangkul pundak wanita yang lebih pendek tersebut santai, seolah ia sudah biasa melakukannya. 

"Jangan menyesal! Yang pasti aku sudah memberitahumu." 

Mikoto tertegun dan taklama bunga sakura disekitar mereka terbakar, rumput hijau menjadi salju putih dan Reisi yang sedang ia rangkul memegangi lubang didadanya yang terus mengalirkan darah. 

"Mikoto... sudah kubilang... jangan menyesal." 

Dan Mikoto pun terbangun dari tidurnya. 

Mimpi itu lagi. Mimpi yang sama dan entah sampai kapan akan berulang, mimpi yang akan terus menghantuinya mungkin hingga ia dan Reisi kembali bertemu disurga nanti. 

Untuk sekarang, ia tak masalah dengan mimpi buruknya karena hanya saat itulah ia dapat melihat ekspresi dari wajah Reisi-

-walau malamnya diakhiri dengan jeritan. 

-End- 

**Author's Note:**

> Makasih sudah membaca sampai akhir. Cerita ini akan menjadi cerita pertama dari seris 'Even death can't do us apart' dengan main pairing MikoRei. 
> 
> Semoga kalian menikmati ceritanya.
> 
> Bye~~


End file.
